U.S. Ser. No. 992,403 filed Dec. 17, 1992, discloses amidation (derivatization) of polymers functionalized by the Koch reaction with amine and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes.
Polyalkenyl succinimides are a widely used class of dispersants for lubricant and fuels applications. They are prepared by the reaction of, for example, polyisobutylene with maleic anhydride to form polyisobutenyl-succinic anhydride, and then a subsequent condensation reaction with ethylene amines.
EP-A1-475609 discloses the use of "heavy polyamine" which is disclosed to be a mixture of polyethyleneamines sold by Union Carbide Co. under the designation Polyamine HPA-X.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,714 discloses the use of "polyamine bottoms" derived from an alkylene polyamine mixture. "Polyamine bottoms" are characterized as having less than two, usually less than 1% by wt. of material boiling below about 200.degree. C. In the case of ethylene polyamine bottoms, the bottoms were disclosed to contain less than abut 2% by wt. total diethylene triamine (DETA) or triethylene tetraamine (TETA). A typical sample of such ethylene polyamine from Dow Chemical Company, designated as "E-100" was disclosed to have a percent nitrogen by weight of 33.15 and gas chromatography analysis showed it to contain about 0.93% "Light Ends" (DETA), 0.72% TETA, 21.74% tetraethylene pentamine and 76.61% pentaethylene hexamine and higher (by weight).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,881 similarly discloses the use of "polyamine bottoms".
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,101 discloses the polybutenylsuccinimide of polyamines, wherein the polyamine has a specific formula.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,435 discloses a polyalkylenesuccinimide prepared from a polyalkylenesuccinic acid or anhydride reacted with a polyalkylene polyamine of a specific formula. Hexaethylene heptamine is disclosed to be a suitable amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,551 discloses a polybutenyl succinic anhydride reacted with Dow E-100 heavy polyamine (weight average molecular weight ("M.sub.w ")=303, available from Dow Chemical Company).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,003 discloses succinimides derived from amines of a specific formula. Various suitable low cost polyethylene polyamine mixtures are disclosed to be available under various trade designations such as "Polyamine H", "Polyamine 400", "Dow Polyamine E-100" and "Dow S-1107".